


Dance For You

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, minor overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: It's Dahyun and Tzuyu's fifth anniversary and Tzuyu prepared a little surprise.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Dance For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Pretty self indulgent, but what can I do 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Tzuyu took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror from all angles, turning around to look at herself from the back. She grabbed her phone and took a photo, sending it to her and Dahyun’s best friend. Seconds later, she got a call. 

  
  


“Is it that bad?” 

  
  


“No, it’s amazing. If Momo sees that, she’ll think I’m two timing her. Holy shit, Tzu. Where did you even find that?” 

  
  


“I had it made.” Tzuyu said with a smile. “I think she’ll like it.” 

  
  


“She’ll be all over you, for sure.” 

  
  


“That’s the aim.” Tzuyu grabbed a robe and put it on. “She’ll be home soon. I should get ready.” 

  
  


“Seems like you’re ready to me.” Chaeyoung teased. 

  
  


Tzuyu laughed. “Well, you’re not wrong, exactly.” She made sure none of the red could be seen through her robe. “Thank you, though. For telling me how it looks.” 

  
  


“I should show Momo. She’d love to have an outfit like that.” 

  
  


“If she wants one, I’ll give her the number of the person who made mine.” 

  
  


“Text it to me. She will.” 

  
  


“I will. See you!” 

  
  


“Have fun.” 

  
  


“Oh, I will.” 

  
  


Tzuyu ended the call and quickly texted Chaeyoung the number before rushing down to the kitchen to grab the menu of Dahyun’s favorite take out place. They didn’t eat out too often, but today was a special occasion. Their fifth anniversary. She’d been wanting to do something special for Dahyun, and she remembered her bringing up Tzuyu’s old dancing days, so she prepared a bit of a routine for her. While she didn’t call in the order yet, she wrote a list of the things she would need to order for later. 

  
  


Just then, she felt a buzz in her robe pocket. She looked at the screen and smiled when it lit up with a photo they’d taken of each other on their third date, Dahyun craning her neck to try and kiss her cheek without Tzuyu knowing. 

  
  


“Hi, baby.” 

  
  


“Hey. I wanted to let you know I was on the way home. Traffic doesn’t look too bad.” 

  
  


“Oh, good. I’ve got a list ready for your place. I’ll wait to order it until you get home just in case something happens.” 

  
  


“Ooh, I’m excited.” 

  
  


“I know. We haven’t gone in a little while. It feels like I’m ordering one of everything.” 

  
  


“I don’t mind that. We can eat it.” Dahyun laughed. 

  
  


“This is true. I’ll let you drive now, baby. I love you. Be careful.” 

  
  


“I love you, too, and I will.” 

  
  


Tzuyu put her phone on the counter and made sure everything was in place in the living room. She put the couch pillows aside since that’s where Dahyun would sit, then pulled a chair from the dining table in front of it, using her knees to push the coffee table out of the way to give her plenty of room. Around ten minutes later, she heard the garage door open and made sure to meet Dahyun in the kitchen since that’s the door she would be coming in from so she didn’t see the set up in the living room. 

  
  


Dahyun walked in and saw Tzuyu there standing in a robe. “Oh. Do I want to know what’s under that?” 

  
  


“You’ll find out soon.” Tzuyu dipped her head to kiss her. “Happy Anniversary, baby.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled into the kiss. “Happy Anniversary.” She hooked her finger in the top of her robe and tried to pull, but Tzuyu clutched it to her chest. 

  
  


“Not yet.” 

  
  


Dahyun pouted, which earned her another kiss. “I want to see.” She whined. 

  
  


“You know what I always say about patience.” 

  
  


Dahyun sighed softly. “It gets rewarded.” 

  
  


“Exactly.” Tzuyu ran her fingers along Dahyun’s tie, tugging on it lightly to give her a more searing kiss than the others, that had her melting against her. “I think you should take the jacket off.” 

  
  


Dahyun quickly shed her suit jacket, tossing it onto the counter. “Gone.” 

  
  


Tzuyu held in a laugh at her eagerness. “Come with me.” She took her hand and pulled her into the living room, pushing on her shoulders to sit her on the couch. “I don’t want you to move until I come to get you, okay?” 

  
  


“Okay.” Dahyun got comfortable, her hands resting on her thighs. “Waiting.” 

  
  


Tzuyu bent at the waist and kissed her again. “Good girl.” 

  
  


Dahyun shivered at her tone. She watched as Tzuyu took a step back and opened her robe. Her eyes instantly widened and roamed her body. She wore a pair of red shorts that sat high on her waist with a large belt and ended high on her thighs. It was paired with the same shade of red top, sleeveless and cropped, but tight fitting. It accentuated her perfectly. 

  
  


“Tzuyu…” 

  
  


“Do you like it?” 

  
  


“I love it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned and started the song she’d chosen, sitting on the chair. Her back was turned then as it progressed, she turned, her leg coming around to the side to show off her thigh. Then, she stood and placed her foot in the seat, rolling her hips and upper body, seeing Dahyun’s eyes almost glaze over as she did. She couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the effect it had on her. Tzuyu came around to the front and dipped down with her hands on her knees, popping her hip to the right and standing back up. 

  
  


She widened her stance and moved her hips from right to left in a smooth motion, her hand running through her hair. They then landed on the front of her hips and traveled up her chest to her hair again, then bent at the waist and flung her hair back, slowly standing upright. She stood facing to the side, her eyes locked with Dahyun’s as she rolled her body and leaned back then bent at the waist, bracing on the seat of the chair and turning her hips in a circle. 

  
  


“Oh. My. God.” Dahyun muttered, transfixed. 

  
  


Tzuyu put her hands in front of her hips and thrust them forward with the beat then finished out, sitting back on the chair, her legs crossed, breathing slightly heavy. 

  
  


“I…” Dahyun cleared her throat. “Wow.” 

  
  


Tzuyu walked over to Dahyun and straddled her lap. “I see you’re down to one word vocabulary.” She teased. 

  
  


“Maybe.” Dahyun placed her hands flat on Tzuyu’s stomach and ran them around to her sides. “You’re so, so sexy. I haven’t seen you dance like that in so long.” 

  
  


“I remember you mentioning it and I wanted to. For today. It is a bit of a milestone, huh?” Tzuyu draped her arms over her shoulders, rubbing the back of her neck. 

  
  


“It is.” Dahyun slid her hands down to her hips. “Do I get to take this off?” 

  
  


“Don’t you want dinner?” Tzuyu almost couldn’t get the whole sentence out without laughing, knowing exactly what she would say. 

  
  


“You’re dinner. That can be dessert.” 

  
  


“Then go ahead.” Tzuyu whispered against her lips, running the very tip of her tongue along Dahyun’s upper lip. 

  
  


Dahyun captured Tzuyu’s bottom lip between her own and tried to blindly open the buckle of the belt before having to pull away and look at what she was doing. “Is this a chastity belt? Is that your actual surprise?” 

  
  


Tzuyu laughed and helped her undo the belt. “There.” 

  
  


Dahyun blinked. “Oh. It’s a,” she made a push-pull motion “Okay.” She picked Tzuyu up by the backs of her thighs and carried her down the hall to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, she lay Tzuyu down, making quick work of getting her out of what she had on, seeing she had no bra on underneath. 

  
  


“One less.” Dahyun muttered as she wrapped her lips around a nipple, sucking gently while her hands pushed her panties down her legs. Tzuyu ran her fingers through Dahyun’s hair to keep her in place, gasping when she felt her fingers run through her folds. 

  
  


“God, Dahyun.” She moaned, opening her legs slightly wider. 

  
  


Dahyun stood on her knees and pulled her tie off, fingers quickly opening the buttons of her white shirt and tossing them both aside. She kicked her pants and panties off, starting to pepper Tzuyu’s tanned skin at the shoulder and working her way down her chest to her stomach. Tzuyu squirmed under her at the close attention, getting wetter the lower she went. Dahyun placed her hands on the bed at her sides and reached her bellybutton. She kissed a line down to just above her mound, then veering off to her hips, hearing a small whine from her. 

  
  


“Patience.” Dahyun lifted her brow as she glanced up at her, tossing Tzuyu’s word from earlier back at her. She eventually made her way down to rest between her legs, but avoided where she wanted her, instead continuing her worship of Tzuyu’s body, kissing all over her thighs. The closer she got to her core, she could feel the heat radiating off of her and knew exactly how turned on she was. Dahyun locked their eyes as she dragged her tongue along her pussy lips, avoiding her clit completely. 

  
  


Tzuyu arched, trying to get her clit on Dahyun’s lips, but she pulled back again. “I’m going to get you back for this.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled and ghosted her tongue against the swollen bud, humming when her hips bucked sharply. She gave in at the pleading look on her face and focused her attention on her clit now, circling it with the tip of her tongue before sucking it gently. 

  
  


Tzuyu’s thighs opened wider at the feeling, her hips moving to hump against her tongue. “Right there, baby. Please don’t stop. I need you.” 

  
  


Dahyun didn’t stop and pushed three fingers into her, stretching her slightly. Tzuyu let out a loud moan, clenching around her fingers. Dahyun started a steady pace, curling them up with each thrust to brush her g-spot. Tzuyu came moments later, her back arching sharply, moaning Dahyun’s name. When she didn’t stop, her hands flailed at her sides until they tangled in her own hair, her thighs closing as she flicked her tongue against her sensitive clit. Her breath came in clipped pants, her chest heaving. 

  
  


“Dahyun!” She nearly screamed, gushing around her fingers as a second, more powerful orgasm rushed through her body. Tzuyu reached down to still her hand, but that didn’t mean her mouth quit. “B-Baby, too much.” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled back and moved up her body without pulling out, kissing her cheek then her lips. “What if I don’t want to stop?” 

  
  


Tzuyu huffed a short laugh. “We have all night, baby. Need to get some food in you.” 

  
  


Dahyun slowly eased out of her and sucked her fingers clean with a soft hum. “But I want to ride you.” She said with a soft pout, putting her puppy eyes on. 

  
  


Tzuyu grinned up at her. “You want to?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, sticking her lower lip out further. 

  
  


“Pick one.” 

  
  


Dahyun grinned and shot off the bed into the closet, rummaging through and finding one that was slightly longer than it was thick. Tzuyu lifted her hips to get the harness on, making sure it was secured by pulling it tight. Dahyun, however, was slightly more impatient and already straddled her. 

  
  


“One second, baby.” 

  
  


Dahyun waited not so patiently and once she knew Tzuyu was done, she lifted up on her shins then sank down on the toy, licking her lips at the slight stretch, but more so of how deep it was reaching. Tzuyu soothingly rubbed her thighs, keeping a close eye on her face to make sure she wasn’t uncomfortable. But when she started to rock her hips back and forth, she knew she was fine. Dahyun put her hands flat on Tzuyu’s stomach and kept her pace slow, getting used to the toy before letting herself go, lifting up and dropping back down. 

  
  


“There you go, baby.” Tzuyu encouraged, watching her breasts bounce each time she moved. “Ride that cock.” 

  
  


Dahyun grabbed Tzuyu’s arm and pulled her to sit up, kissing her deeply. Tzuyu put one hand on her lower back to aid in her movements, nipping her lower lip. She could tell Dahyun was needing something more with how desperate she was moving now, so she moved her legs so she could lay them down with herself on top. Tzuyu widened her stance on her knees and pinned Dahyun’s thighs open and to the bed, pounding her down into the mattress. 

  
  


Dahyun’s breath was knocked from her lungs at the change in roughness and angle, her nails digging into her thighs. “Yes, yes, yes!” 

  
  


Tzuyu kept her pace, feeling the burn in her abs, but she didn’t slow. She placed her hand on her lower stomach, reaching her thumb down to rub her clit in time with her thrusts, feeling a new resistance, telling her Dahyun had just come.

  
  


Dahyun whined, dragging her nail down Tzuyu’s thighs when she didn’t stop, fucking her through it. Tzuyu angled her hips upward, searching for her spot. 

  
  


“There!” Dahyun cried out, her lips parting in a silent moan, the tendons in her neck standing out. Tzuyu focused on that spot, pulling out when Dahyun pushed hard on her hips. Her hip rose off of the bed, a guttural moan ripping from her throat as she squirted all over Tzuyu’s inner thighs and the bed. 

  
  


Tzuyu quickly moved to rub her clit to keep her coming, pushing two fingers inside her to keep stimulating her g-spot, following after Dahyun as she twisted her body to the side, her hips beginning to uncontrollably buck. Even more of Dahyun’s cum gushed around her fingers until she had to reach down and stop her. 

  
  


“S-Stop…” She panted. 

  
  


Tzuyu did, slowly pulling out of her and getting rid of her harness. She climbed back into bed and rubbed Dahyun’s stomach since her body was still trembling and jerking on occasion. “Deep breaths, baby.” She whispered, kissing her forehead. 

  
  


“Mmmm,” Dahyun hummed, taking a deep breath in and letting it out through her mouth slowly. “That’s always so good.” She mumbled. 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled to herself since Dahyun’s eyes were closed. “I know how to please my girl.” 

  
  


“That you do.” Dahyun rolled on top of her and kissed her deeply. “I love you so much.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Tzuyu kissed her one more time. “But for real this time, we need to order food. You haven’t eaten since lunch.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “Yeah. And we should change the sheets.” 

  
  


“And shower…” 

  
  


“We made a mess.” 

  
  


“A little.” Tzuyu stood to warm the water for a shower, knowing it wouldn’t take them long. “Do you have your phone?” 

  
  


Dahyun stood on shaky legs and reached into her pants pocket for her phone, handing it to her. Tzuyu took it and held it against her ear with her shoulder as she ordered, remembering her list from earlier. She put her phone down and tugged Dahyun into the shower, finishing within a few minutes since they didn’t need to do their hair. 

  
  


Once they were dried off, they both dressed in loose sweats and baggy shirts and changed the bedsheets.. It took half an hour for the food to come, but once it had, they took it into the bedroom to eat in comfort. 

  
  


“Thank you for getting this.” Dahyun said around the food in her cheeks. “It’s the best.” 

  
  


“You’re the best.” Tzuyu countered, taking a bite of her own. 

  
  


“Don’t start this argument.” 

  
  


“I can if I want it.” 

  
  


“I’ll end it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu raised her brow. “You can try.” 

  
  


Dahyun waved her hand. “We can just say it’s equal.” 

  
  


“Maybe.” Tzuyu took a bit of Dahyun’s to try, humming at the taste. “So good.” 

  
  


“Can we do this once a week? It’s too good to only get it once a month.” 

  
  


“Sure. Friday’s?” 

  
  


“Perfect.”

  
  


They finished every plate and side they ordered, Dahyun quickly cleaning up and coming back to lay in bed. 

  
  


“I’m so full.” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned onto her side and rubbed her stomach. “Me too. Do you want to watch a movie and relax?” 

  
  


“Netflix and chill?” 

  
  


“We chilled a lot already.” Tzuyu laughed. 

  
  


“True, but you never know what’ll happen.” 

  
  


Tzuyu reached over her body and grabbed the remote, putting it on Dahyun’s chest. “Choose a movie and we’ll see.” 

  
  


“We definitely will see.” Dahyun quirked a brow, causing Tzuyu to kiss her cheek. 

  
  


~

  
  


The next morning, Tzuyu woke up first, completely naked, Dahyun having kept her promise. She got up, pulling on her panties and Dahyun’s button down to cover her chest as she padded down to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for herself. She knew Dahyun wasn’t the most fond of it, so she made her a hot chocolate instead. After making her way back up, she woke her with a kiss. 

  
  


“I made you something.” 

  
  


Dahyun opened her eyes and saw two mugs in her hands. “Hot choco?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” 

  
  


Dahyun sat up, the blankets falling away to expose her bare chest. “Thank you so much.” She cupped the warm mug and took a sip. 

  
  


“Of course.” Tzuyu sat beside her, tasting her coffee. “Did you have a good day yesterday?” 

  
  


“I did. You?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded with a smile. “Little sore today.” 

  
  


“We can relax today.” 

  
  


“It is a weekend.” 

  
  


Dahyun put her mug down and reached down for her suit pants, rummaging through the pocket. “I got you something. Didn’t have a chance to give it to you yesterday. We got busy.” 

  
  


“Baby, you didn’t have to. You know we don’t do gifts.” 

  
  


Dahyun brought up a long box and handed it to her. “I know. And I know you don’t do rings,” she started, waiting for Tzuyu to open the box that held a pendant with two letters, the first letters of their names encapsulated in a diamond heart. “So with this, I want to ask you to marry me.” Dahyun also knew Tzuyu liked things as simple as possible. “I wanted to prepare a whole speech about how happy you’ve made me for the last five years and how I want to spend the rest of them with you, but I didn’t.” 

  
  


Tzuyu teared up and looked at Dahyun. “Which you just kind of did.”

  
  


“Not as long. “Dahyun turned to face her, pulling the blanket up over her chest since this was a more serious moment. “But it’s true.” 

  
  


“Of course I will.” Tzuyu pulled her hair aside and let Dahyun put it on her, finding that it hung perfectly on her middle chest. “And you got the length right.” 

  
  


“Of course I did.” Dahyun kissed her cheek. “I know you like them lower.” 

  
  


Tzuyu ran her fingers over it, memorizing the shape of it. “I love it. And I can’t wait to marry you.” 

  
  


Dahyun beamed, kissing her lips. “I can’t either.” 

  
  


Tzuyu cupped her cheek, kissing her again. “My wife.” 

  
  


“Mmmm, not yet.” 

  
  


“I’m allowed.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled against her lips. “Uh huh.” 

  
  


“I should get something for you.” 

  
  


“Only if you want to.” 

  
  


“And you like rings.” 

  
  


“I do.” 

  
  


“Oh!” Tzuyu pointed her finger. “Now you’re my wife.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes playfully. “You’re impossible.” 

  
  


“But you love me.” 

  
  


“I do. For the rest of my life.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
